Rain
by STARszx
Summary: Max loves the rain. Does she love something else? Or rather, does she love someone else? Rated T just in case. ONESHOT. Another mindless Fax Drabble :D


**A/N : And so, while I had that stupid writer's block with _Unloved_, I had the inspiration to write this ._. Probably has to do with the fact that it's been raining every single day this month. Not that I mind, of course. I love the rain. Haha, it's awesome (: Anyway, I shall not bore you further with my mindless A/N (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. All rights go to James Patterson and whoever else it may involve.**

**P.S.: Don't expect this to make any sense at all. It's another one of those mindless Fax Drabbles! :D**

**P.P.S.: Takes place during ..... Uh .... Whenever you want it to, so long as they haven't gotten together and they're still fourteen and yeah ... BUT, it takes place in Dr. Martinez house :D**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

I gazed out the window. Everything was a blur. The rain washed down the glass. It was just like looking at a waterfall from behind. Ah, I love the rain. It always has this calming effect on me. Its so beautiful and serene, yet dangerous, especially during storms. The Flock used to hate it whenever we had to fly during a storm, but personally, I loved it, even though we'd be all wet afterwards. Perhaps it's just that relaxing edge to it.

But not today. I peeled my eyes away from the wondrous sight and forced myself to look down at my shaking hands. They always shook whenever I argued with someone in the Flock, oh, and my stomach would get this uneasy feeling. And this time, there's an addition; my heart aches.

Wouldn't you feel the same if you unintentionally chased the guy you loved away? Well, that's what I just did. All because I was too darn scared to admit it to him. You know who I'm talking about. Fang, duh.

Why does that stupid 'emotionless rock' with the most stupid perfect smile that can light up even the darkest corners of the world which you didn't even know existed, when he even smiles, that is... Okay sorry deviating ... Anyway, just why does he have to go ruin my oh-so-perfect day with his stupid questions which he knows I'll never answer? Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Nudge. Just why does he have to go pressurize me to give him a freaking answer?!

And I just _had _to go snap at him. I just had to go make some stupid sarcastic comment and shove him away, just because I was too chicken to just tell him I loved him already. Gosh, I'm really screwed. I just had to go hurt him, but it was his fault for even asking the stupid question in the first place! And he just had to go choose that moment to show some identifiable emotion called agony, otherwise known as the-emotion-that-Fang-does-not-show-not-that-he-ever-shows-any. So now he's run off, just he has so many other times, but now I have this nagging feeling inside of me. What if he doesn't come back? What if he's left for good? ...

I looked up and found Nudge and Angel staring at me worriedly. My clenched fists were shaking uncontrollably.

_It'll be fine _Angel promised me. _Believe me._

I nodded once and sighed. I unclenched my fists slowly and turned back to watch the rain once again. Perhaps this time it'll actually calm me down. Probably not, so I'm not pinning my hopes too high on that one.

Out of the blur of green, I spotted a dot of black. Strange, that wasn't there before. I squinted through the rain and saw that that black dot was a figure. A person walking towards the house, and not just any person. It was Fang. He came back!

I wrenched the door open and ran out, getting fully drenched with just one step out of the house. Like I really cared. All that mattered was that he was back, he came back! I closed the distance between us in just a few steps and wrapped my arms around his tightly, squeezing him hard, for payback for leaving me, even just for a few hours, and also so he knew how much I'd missed him.

"Do you know how worried I was? Where did you go? Are you okay? I missed you so much. Don't ever do tha-" I rambled, sounding exactly like Nudge. I wanted to go on and on and on, but Fang silenced me by crashing his lips onto mine.

I drew in a sharp breath. I relaxed once I got over the shock and kissed him back. Our lips moved in so many new ways I'd never thought possible. And you know how you worry about your first kiss? And how you think things like "What if I'm a bad kisser" or "Do I have bad breath"? I thought that way too. I may be a mutant freak, but I'm still a teenager. A real messed up one, I must say. Instead, all I could think of was Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang.

We finally broke apart, both of us gasping for air. My hair stuck onto my skin, so did Fang's, but in a cute way. The rain dripped from the ends of his fringe, falling onto the tip of his nose. I leaned into his chest and pressed my face there so he wouldn't see my expression.

"I love you," I whispered.  
"I was waiting for you to say that," Fang chuckled. "And I love you too."  
"That's why you kept asking me about _us_?" I accused.

Fang nodded and pressed his soft lips to mine, just so I couldn't say anything else. Not that I minded, of course._ Fang, _he's mine, all mine. I love him, he loves me, can this day get any more perfect? Feeling his warm lips on mine, his arms wrapped around me protectively, with the cold rain pattering down on my back and arms, it made a nice contrast.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love the rain? ....

* * *

**I told you it was mindless x.x**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :D**


End file.
